


Animals

by Kace_the_writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abused Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Collars, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Winged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Winged Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, fox remy, hybrid Logan, hybrid Remus, hybrid Remy, hybrid Roman, orca Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kace_the_writer/pseuds/Kace_the_writer
Summary: There are two types of people, hybrids and humans. Hybrids are treated as nothing but slaves to the humans. Virgil, a young cat hybrid, gets bought by three men. Which causes a chain of events that lead to great change.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> TW- rape, cages, collaring, Unsympathetic Janus, Remus, and Orange Side

Virgil lay down in the cage, bored as ever. There was no way to tell when his next feeding time would be, so there was nothing to do but swat at his tail every now and then.  
“Here is our collection of cat hybrids,” Virgil jumped as the owner spoke. He peeked through the bars of the cage to look. An employee was walking with three men. One of them had burns on the side of his face, a bowler hat, and yellow gloves. The second had a mustache and a green jacket. The last had an orange shirt and confident look on his face.  
Virgil watched them carefully, knowing it was possible for any of them to be his new owner, not that he necessarily wanted that, he could already feel himself shaking and wrapped his tail around himself for comfort. However, he still wanted to know. He shrunk back a bit when the burned one walked over to his cage, “Tell me about this one.”  
“It’s name is Virgil, we got it a couple of months ago because his owner returned it. Something about not having enough money to take care of a pet anymore. It’s very obedient, I’d recommend it for beginner owners. It is verbal but rarely chooses to speak, so you don’t have to worry about that. It is very afraid of people, so putting it in its place will be easy. If you decide to buy it the price will be 300$, any questions?”  
The burned man looked at the other men, “do you want to buy it?” He asked, the one in green nodded quickly, but the orange one hesitated.  
“Does it know how to clean? Is it a virgin?” The employee said yes to both, “then yes, we shall buy it.”  
All three of the men handed the employee 100$. Virgil shook in the corner of the cage, and jumped when the green man picked up the cage.  
This all felt strange to Virgil. His old owner had picked him up off the side of the road when he was young, and he had no memory of the time before then. He knew not to speak, as speaking without permission almost always ended with punishment.  
Virgil watched as he was placed in their car. The burned man sat next to the cage in the back, while the orange and green one sat in the front.  
The three men started talking amongst themselves. There was no way Virgil was allowed to speak, so for now he just lay in silence.

Virgil didn’t know how long it took for the car ride to be over. But once it was the burned man picked up the cage and carried him inside the huge house.  
Virgil curled in on himself as he was carried in. The man in orange smirked down at him, before the burned man spoke, “well, Virgil, I should lay down the rules for you before I let you out. First of all, you are not allowed to leave this house unaccompanied by one of us. Secondly, no eating without permission. Thirdly, no talking without permission, and when you do call us Master, Sir, or Daddy. Fourthly, no climbing on surfaces. Fithly, no entering or exiting rooms without permission. Now I will let you out, remember if you run, we will catch you.” Virgil nodded.  
The burned man carefully opened the cage door. Virgil slowly went out, making sure they knew he wouldn’t run. He had learned long ago that running only leads to pain. The burned man pet Virgil’s head, making him purr, “this is the living room, where you will be spending most of your time. As you see there is a cat bed in the corner, which is where you will sleep. You are not allowed onto the couch.” Virgil lay down on the cat bed and looked up at the burned man, “my name is Janus,” said the burned man, “however you are not allowed to call me that, as you are our pet.”  
Virgil’s head popped up as Janus opened the cabinet, “I have one last thing for you kitten.” Said Janus, bringing out a purple collar.  
Virgil leaned his head back, knowing what Janus was going to do. To Virgil’s surprise, Janus was gentle putting the collar on, his hands gliding across Virgil’s neck, “there you go kitten, now everyone will know you belong to us, our sweet pet.”

Virgil looked out the window. It was begging to turn night. Virgil had only spent a couple of hours with the men. But he hadn’t seen them since he first got here. Apparently they had business to do. Virgil jumped as Orange entered the room, “oh, you’re here,” Orange looked in thought, “come with me.”  
Virgil obeyed and walked on all fours, knowing that non-hybrids liked when they did that. Orange led Virgil down a flight of stairs and into what looked to be a basement. There were chains attached to the wall and different torture equipment that Virgil hoped was never used on him. Virgil shook as Orange began tying him up, “now slave, I am sure you have been punished before, correct?” Virgil nodded, but what had he done wrong. “I want to show you a new type of punishment that I will do often.”  
Virgil nodded in fear, not knowing what Orange wanted to do. He felt nauseous as Orange began to take the limited amount of clothes he had off. “Now be a good kitten and stay still,” had Orange as he started undoing his pants.  
Virgil cried out when Orange pinned him down, a sharp pain growing in his ass. Orange went fast and merciless. Virgil screamed out of control, but Orange didn’t seem to care as he continued at the rough pace.  
The pain continued for what felt like forever. Orange started planting little kisses to Virgil’s neck, which only added to Virgil’s fear. He could feel something sticky and wet, it could have been blood, but he had no way to tell.  
Virgil felt unbelievably relieved when Orange started to slow down. A strange feeling went through Virgil, it was pretty wet. Virgil felt even more relieved when Orange pulled out. “You have an hour to clean yourself up before Janus wants you.” Said Orange, leaving Virgil to bleed on the floor.

Virgil didn’t know how long he had been laying on the floor, but eventually the pain subsided enough for him to move. He slowly put his clothes back off, wincing from the pain every so often.  
Virgil jumped as the basement door opened and revealed Janus. He looked Virgil up and down and sighed, “he really left you in a bad spot, didn’t he? Don’t worry kitten, I’ll take care of you.” Janus went closer to Virgil and picked him up. The cat hybrid squeaked, which made Janus giggle.  
“You’re so cute kitten,” Janus said when Virgil hid his face in his neck.  
Janus carried Virgil until Virgil was in a room he didn’t recognize, “this is my bedroom, you’re allowed on the bed for tonight, understand?” Virgil nodded.  
Virgil purred as he was gently placed on the bed. Janus carefully lay next to him and started to play with his hair.  
“Sleep well kitten,” Said Janus, but Virgil had already fallen into his mind.


End file.
